


Champion of the Earth

by BlueFloyd



Series: Lovecraft and chill [7]
Category: Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: Champion of the Earth, Crack, Gen, Treason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-17 06:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16089968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFloyd/pseuds/BlueFloyd
Summary: Emmanuel Macron has just been anointed Champion of the Earth by the UN.





	Champion of the Earth

The ungodly voice was filling the room.  
"So. Has it been done?"  
Emmanuel Macron was alone in the cathedral-like room, down on one knee.  
"Yes, my liege. They've given me the title today. I'm one of the Champion of the Earth."  
In front of Emmanuel, the only source of light in the room: the holographic projection of his interlocutor, dwarfed by the projection but still barely fitting in the room.  
"Good, good. I am pleased. All is happening as planned. Did you met already with your fellow champions?"  
The image of the giant was briefly scrambled by static. The transmission was travelling through eons of space.  
"Yes my liege. They were present at the ceremony. They do not suspect a thing and greeted me as one of them"  
A joyless smile twisted the mouth of the titanic space traveller.  
"It shall remain as such. Do nothing to make them doubt you. They must trust you entirely until the day I arrive on Earth. And then…"  
"And then I shall incapacitate them so that they do not oppose you in any way."  
"It is the perfect plan. The Champions of the Earth defeated from the inside, by my own champion among them."  
Galactus let a silence fill the room, then spoke again.  
"When Earth has been mine and I have properly fed, you will be rewarded beyond your wildest dreams, my champion. But do not disappoint me."  
"I will not, my liege!"  
"I shall reach Earth soon. My hunger is vast. We will speak again very soon, my champion."

The transmission cut abruptly. Emmanuel was alone in the cathedral. He rose, brushed his suit and turned to exit the room. He would be the Last Champion of the Earth, and a herald for Galactus, escaping the destruction of Earth and living eternally. Treason of his homeworld was a small price to pay.

**Author's Note:**

> Galactus is a subtle metaphor for capitalism.


End file.
